Dziwna noc
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek 6 Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Północ Minęło właśnie 5 godzin po ceremoni,. Właśnie była pełnia, a nasi kochani zawodnicy rozeszli się po całej wyspie. Oczywiście parę osób też zostało w domkach. Domki drużynowe 150px W domku przebywały właśnie Maddie i Victoria, które pilnowały Greg'a by nie zaczął napastować Nataszy. 'Greg: '''Emm? Mogę iść siku? '''Victoria: '''Zapomnij. '''Greg: '''A napić się? '''Maddie: '''Już wiemy co ty kombinujesz. '''Greg: '''Ehh. '''Maddie: '''Cicho. '''Greg: '''Ale ja znam swoje prawa i nie możecie mnie tu przetrzymywać. '''Maddie: '''Możemy. '''Greg: '''Nie możecie. '''Maddie: '''A chcesz się załżyć? '''Greg: '''Dajesz. '''Maddie: '''Ok. ''Maddie wzięła pierwszą lepszą skarpetę od Mikey i dała je do powąchania Greg'owi, który zemdlał. 'Maddie: '''To zawsze działa. '''Victoria: '''Heh. '''Maddie: '''To co tam u ciebie? '''Victoria: '''A nic. A u ciebie? '''Maddie: '''Też nic. A może zawrzemy sojusz? '''Victoria: '''By wykopać reszte? Zgoda. '''Maddie: '''Super! Ale potrzebujemy ueszcze jednej osoby. '''Victoria: '''Natasza? '''Maddie: '''W sumie fajna jest. '''Victoria: '''Czyli wszystko ustalone. '''Maddie: '''Jasne. '''Victoria: '''Pozbywamy się reszty prócz nas. '''Maddie: '''No raczej. '''Victoria: '''Nie mają znami szans. '''Maddie: '''Nie mają. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: 'Mimo iż to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka tutajnto będę zmuszona ją prędzej czy później wywalić. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'Narazie sojusz z Maddie może być korzystny dla mnie. '''Maddie: '''Ale Natasza jednak nie będzie nam potrzebna. '''Victoria: '''W sumie... 150px ''Tutaj w domku siedziała Rosuemarie i Nathan. Obaj siedzieli na łóżku,. Całej tej sytuacji przyglądał się Boris i James z jednego okna. Para ich jednak nie zauważyła. 'Nathan: '''Wiesz co? '''Rousemarie: '''Tak? '''Nathan: '''Jesteś piękna. '''Rousemarie: '''Och. Serio? '''Nathan: '''No przecież. '''Rousemarie: '''No ty też jesteś niczego sobie. '''Nathan: '''Podobasz mi się. '''Rousemarie: '''A ty mnie. ''Nathan pocałował Rousemarie a ta odwzajemniała pocałunek. ______________________________________ 'James: '''Jakie to jest piękne. '''Boris: '''Piękne? '''James: '''Tak. Wreście mam szansę się pozbyć Natahn'a z gry raz na zawsze. '''Boris: '''Dobry ruch. '''James: '''Dzięx. '''Boris: '''To co zrobisz? '''James: '''Zrobię to samo co z Amelią. '''Boris: '''Podoba mi się twój plan. '''James: '''Heh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: 'Bye-Bye Nathan. '''James: '''A może sojusz do finału? Razem wykopiemy reszte z gry. Hmm? '''Boris: '''Okej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'On chyba nie wie w co się wpakował. _________________________________________ Jaskinia 150px 150px ''Tymczasem Vegeta zaciągnął do jaskini wraz z Lebrik'iem i Zebrik'iem Nataszę oraz Fernando. 'Natasza: '''Po co mnie oni tu przywlekli? '''Fernando: '''I mnie. '''Vegeta: '''To proste. Założymy sojusz do finałowej piątki. '''Natasza: '''A jeśli się nie zgodzë? '''Lebrik & Zebrik: '''To Greg cię dopadnie! '''Natasza: '''No dobra zgadzam się. '''Vegeta: '''Heh. '''Fernando: '''A co jeśli ja bym się nie zgodził? '''Vegeta: '''To czeka cię niezapomniana noc z JoJo. '''Fernando: '''Zgadzam się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: 'Szanatżyści! '''Vegeta: '''Fernando będziesz naszym kretem i mówił o słabościach swojej drużyny. '''Fernando: '''Po co? '''Vegeta: '''Bym mógł wiedzieć jak ich wywalić. '''Fernando: '''Mnie też? '''Vegeta: '''Oczywiście, że nie. '''Fernando: '''Aha. '''Vegeta: '''A ty Natasza musisz tylko.... Las 150px 150px ''W lesie przebywała Joanna , Sarah oraz JoJo i Christina. 'Christina: '''Zabiję cię JoJo! '''JoJo: '''Za co? '''Chrtistina: '''Za Ferniego! '''JoJo: '''A może zrobimy trójkącik? '''Christina: '''Okej! '''Joanna: '''Jetseście żałosne. '''Sarah: '''Beth! <3 '''Joanna: '''Ugh. ''Całej tej sytuacji pruzyglądała się Margaret wraz z Junior'em i Maggie. 'Margaret: '''Heh. Farejrki. '''Junior: '''Frajerki? Przecież tam jest koleś. John. '''Maggie: '''Co za debil. ''Nagle Maggie się o coś potknęła i spadła na ziemię. 'Junior: '''Nic jej nie jest? ''Maggie się budzi, a raczej Daisy. 'Daisy: '''Hej! A wiecie, że byłam w Chinach i gadałam po Japońsku? '''Margaret: '''What? '''Daisy: '''Gdzie jest moje paparazzi, które dwa lata temu zamówiłam? '''Junior: '... Naglle Maggie wraca do normalności. 'Maggie: '''Co się stało? ''Nagle Mkey wskoczył jej na plecy. 'Mikey: '''Jupi! '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Obozowicze! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Plac główny 150px 150px ''Wszyscy zawodnicy zjawili się na placu głównym. Na placu była także Debby oraz Chef. 'Chris: '''Czas na moją ulubioną część. Czas na wqsze wyzwanie! '''Joanna (sarkastycsnie): '''Super... '''Chris: '''Skoro jest was pow równo to zrobimy dzisiaj dziwną noc, czyli dziewczyny zmierzą się z dziewczynami no, a chłopacy z chłopakami, czyli będą dwa zadania. Zadanie I należy do dziewczyn, a zadania będzie pilnował Chef wraz z Debby. '''Chef: '''Za mną wy ... '''Debby: '''Ku*wy! ''Wszystkie dziewczyny poszły z Chef'em i Debby do amfiteatru. 'Chris: '''A chłopacy niech idą za mnæ. ''Poszli. Zadanie I Amfiteatr 150px 150px Wszystkie dziewczyny i jurorzy tego zadania przybyli do amfiteatru. 'Chef: '''Waszym zadaniem jest taniec. Musicie zatańczyć do wybranej przez siebie piosenki. Macie na to 10 minut! '''Joanna: '''Aha? '''Debby: Ku*wa ruchy! ' Dziewczny poszły się naradzać. Narady 150px 'Joanna: '''To co robimy? '''Victoria: '''Już wiem! '''Natasza: '''Huh? '''Victoria: '''Będziecie mnie naśladować przy tańcu. '''Maddie: '''Lepsze to niż nic. '''Sarah: '''Beth. <3 150px '''JoJo: '''JoJo zrobić striptiz na rurze! <3 '''Margaret: '''Nie! '''Maggie: '''Mam pomysł. '''Christina: '''Jaki? '''Maggie: '''Będziecie mnie naśladować. '''Reszta pań: '''Okej. Pokaz 150px 150px ''Wszystkie dziewczyny były za kotarą. 'Chef: '''Na scenę poprosimy dziewczyny od Tornad. ''Dziewczynqy wyszły i zaczęły tańczyć to... http://m.youtube.com/?reload=9&rdm=mombm126n#/home 'Chef: '''Co takie krótkie? '''Victoria: '''Czasu nie miałyśmy. '''Chef: '''Okej daje wam 6,5 pkt. '''Debby: '''10,5 pkt! '''Chef: '''Razem 17 pkt! Teraz poproszę dziewczyny od Lornetek. ''Dziewczyny od Tornad poszły, a na scenę przyszły wywołane dziewczyny i zaczęły tańczyć to... http://m.youtube.com/index?gl=PL&hl=pl&desktop_uri=%2F%3Fgl%3DPL%26hl%3Dpl 'Chef: '''10 pkt! '''Debby: '''10 pkt! '''Chef: '''Razem 20 pkt! Zadanie I wygrywają Lornetki! Zadanie II Plaża 150px 150px ''Wszyscy zjawili się na plaży. 'Chris: '''No to czas na wasze dugie wyzwanie, czyli quiz. '''Vegeta: '''Aha? '''Chris: '''Jest tylko pięć pytań. Jeśli jedna osoba źle odpiwie? O pyatnie idzie do przeciwników. Kto zbierze najwięcj punktów wygrywa dzisiaj nietykalność dla drużyny. A więc zaczynjamy pierwszy pytanie dla Tornad, a raczej do bliźniaków. W, którym roku zginął Kaczyński? '''Lebrik & Zebrik: '''1000 roku! '''Chris: 'Źle. James? 'James: '''W 2349 roku. '''Chris: 'Źle! 'James: '''Wiem. '''Chris: '''Greg pytanie dla ciebie. Czy jesteś głupi? '''Greg: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Fernando. '''Fernando: '''On jest głupi. '''Chris: '''1:0 dla Lornetek! Mikey twoja kolej. Czy masz ADHD? '''Mikey: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Junior. '''Junior: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''2:0 dla Lornetek! Vegeta teraz ty. Ile nas teraz jest? '''Vegeta: '''11. '''Chris: '''2:1! Boris. Czy jest trzecia wojna światowa? '''Boris: '''Jasne. '''Chris: '''Lebrik i Zebrik. '''Lebrik & Zebrik: '''Jasne! '''Chris: 'Źle! Dzisiaj Lornerki wygrywają, a Tornada na eliminację! Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Joanna: '''Papa idiotko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: 'Beth! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: 'Żgnam ciebie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'Bye-Bye. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: 'Ehh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lebrik: 'Papa... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zebrik: '...ADHD'owcu! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: ';) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mikey: '... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Greg: 'Brynna! Ceremonia 150px ''Drużyna Tornad przyszła właśnie na swoją kolejną eliminację. Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Przed drużynom stał Chris z tacą pęłną 9 pianek, a obok niego Chef z bejsbolem. 'Chris: '''Okej. Dzisiejszego wieczoru pianki otrzymuje Joanna, Maddie, Vegeta, Lebrik i Zebrik. ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapią i je zjadają. 'Chris: '''Srah, Victoria i Natasza. ''Rzuca im pianki, a one je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''No i mamy najsłabszą dwójkę. Mikey i Greg. Dzisiaj odpadacie obydwaj bo macie tyle samo głosów i nie chce mi się robić dogrywki. ''Chef wlanął bejsbolem Mikey i Greg'a, q ci polecieli bardzo daleko. Klip Specjalny Kamera pokazuje Greg'a i Mkeky'a w locie. '''Greg: '''Jej! '''Mikey: '''Hura! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania! Wiem, że krótki odcinek!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki